


reverberate

by jaehyunizer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, also most of these aus are based off anime, but its my fics hooray, its a garbage bag, theyre like ideas i rlly loved but never had the motivation to complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunizer/pseuds/jaehyunizer
Summary: a writing treasure box (not) for nct





	1. gamers

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - dojae gamers club au  
> 2 - noren snk au  
> 3 - johnten soul eater au  
> 4 - dojae tknr

“Our club leader’s away for a tournament so you’ll get to meet our vice-pres!” Jungwoo informs Jaehyun cheerfully. He doesn’t seem to show any sign of letting go of Jaehyun’s hand as he continues to lead him to the club room. Jaehyun wishes he would though because his sweaty palms are about to give up any second.

Jaehyun should probably regret his decision to join the Gamers’ Club. He didn't even know such a club existed until a week ago when his dear friend (acquaintance) and classmate, Sicheng, saw him playing Mobile Legends on his phone and invited him to join. He never even knew Sicheng was in a club, and a gamers’ club at that.

(But then again, nobody really knows anything about Sicheng. He’s like a phantom that appears when he wants to.)

Jaehyun nods, “Just a small question though, who is you club leader?”

“Lee Taeyong, the best of the best here. He’s won many awards for us when it comes to LoL, that stands for League of Legends, if you don’t know.”

Jaehyun knows very well about LoL, had it not been for him spending his entire year in eighth grade just to play that game. He’s also not surprised that it’s Lee Taeyong of all people to be a leader of a gamers’ club; he’s like the embodiment of an addict gamer. 

Jungwoo finally lets go of his hand when they stop. He makes Jaehyun curious about the kind of games he plays: Candy Crush? Tetris? Bookworm Adventures? He may never know. 

“This is it.” Jungwoo gestures to the door, adorned with a variety glittering posters of many characters from multiple different games. Jaehyun recognizes about five of them. (Including his favorite Mortal Kombat character, Mileena.)

Jungwoo opens the door gently and Jaehyun's met with an assortment of players paired with a variety of games. Jaehyun knows almost none of them save for Sicheng, who’s playing GTA, huddled up with another student that Jaehyun doesn’t know. He didn’t know Sicheng could be that soft. 

“Doyoungie,” Jungwoo calls out to a rather lean and tall man at the corner of the room, sitting crossed-legged on a baby blue bean bag comfortably. “a newbie is here.”

The said man --- Doyoungie --- raises his head from his phone, peering up at the two of them in the doorway. “Come in,” he says before returning to his game. Jungwoo ushers Jaehyun in, who instantly hears the pleasant and brutal sound of a, ‘Savage’ from the supposed vice president’s phone.

Holy shit, an MLBB player.

Excitement tingles as little sparks in Jaehyun’s bones. The flutters in Jaehyun’s stomach increases as he’s being revved up by the sounds of heroes getting killed and turrets being destroyed from Doyoungie’s phone. He’s more fired up about this club than he was a minute ago. 

Jungwoo seems to take notice of Jaehyun’s interest and he beams at him. He fits all the requirements of being an angel. “I’ll get going now,” he tells Jaehyun before walking over to a corner of the room, where a single player is playing Tekken. 

“Let me just finish this game,” The man promises to Jaehyun, voice smooth and flowing gently --- a huge contrast to the way his hands are roughing up his phone’s screen. The scream of, ‘Victory’ echoes around the room and the man’s lips quirk up into a smirk. 

He glances up at Jaehyun curiously with those doe eyes of him to which Jaehyun returns the gaze and it dawns unto him that --- holy shit, the dude looks like a fucking bunny. But it’s nothing worth gushing over when those brown eyes of him rake over Jaehyun’s face with such ferocity. 

“I’m Kim Doyoung,” he introduces himself, with a dramatic flip of his jet black hair. God, he makes it look good. “Senior year. Miss Victoria Song’s class.”

“Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun’s introduction isn’t as dramatic but it works even though he nearly chokes up on his words. “Sir Kibum Kim’s class.” 

Jaehyun takes a brief glimpse of Doyoung’s phone and his game results, he’s met with a big fat MVP on Doyoung’s player. He’s in the fucking Mythical Glory Rank and Jesus fuck, he has 25 kills, 7 assists, and just 3 deaths? What the actual fuck is his secret? 

Doyoung seems to acknowledge Jaehyun staring at his game results and he breaks out into an even bigger smile. It reminds Jaehyun of a sole flower blooming alone in field of plain grasses and it’s so beautiful really. Call him cheesy but it’s what he feels. “You play?” He asks.

Jaehyun nods dumbly. He doesn't think he’ll be able to talk about Mobile Legends in front of Doyoung without being embarrassed because he’s a nimble Epic III compared to maybe the idol of his life, Doyoung, who’s in Mythic.

“I’m an assassin main,” he says, patting the vacant spot beside him. Jaehyun quietly complies, plopping himself on the couch. “Tell me all about you.” 

Their conversation continues on until the setting sun slithers its way onto the curtains of the the club room. Doyoung and Jaehyun take their leave, both agreeing to walk together till the gates but it escapades further to Doyoung eventually walking Jaehyun all the way home because of unfinished discussions. Doyoung sends Jaehyun off with another bright and gummy smile (god, he’s so beautiful. the thought repeats itself in Jaehyun’s head for the rest of the night.) 

When Jaehyun retires to his bedroom, he can’t help but think about Doyoung as he gazes up at his ceiling. There’s something waiting for him in the form of Kim Doyoung and he can’t help but anticipate what’ll happen next.


	2. argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

Renjun is crazy and obviously not right in his head. He knows it himself and he certainly doesn’t need to hear it again from Jeno.

“You’re fucking insane, Renjun.” Jeno’s eyes are brimming with tears as he tells Renjun this. There’s no more composure in Jeno’s words and posture; he’s gripping the door knob tight and Renjun assumes that without the support, Jeno might tumble over. “I thought we agreed that we both join the Harrison and not the Survey Corps.”

“No, Jeno, I never promised you such a thing.” It’s very true. Whenever Jeno would bring that up, Renjun never agreed at all. He’d only smile and turn away, but he’d never agree, knowing that responding would cause them an argument, much like this one. 

“Renjun, you’ll die before you know it!” Jeno says before he breaks off into realization of what he just said. Of fucking course.

“Jeno,” Renjun’s voice comes off shakier than he would’ve expected, “do you not trust me?”

There’s a pause between them. Renjun counts. Five, four, three, two ---

“I guess not.” Jeno’s voice is devoid of guilt and there’s no such thing as regret present in his voice. “You’re so tiny, Injun ---” Renjun thinks, everyone is smaller than those titans. He keeps that thought to himself then, “---- god, those titans would devour you in an instant, Jun---”

“But I’m smart enough escape, aren't I?” Renjun makes his point to argue back. He doesn't want to nod around anymore at Jeno’s thoughts. He deserves to finally speak up for himself after all. “I'm one of the top ten students here, Jeno. Heck, I'm qualified for the goddamn Military Police Brigade, Jen.”

“And I'd rather you pick that over Survey Corps!” Jeno doesn't shout nor does he simply talk or whisper. It's almost like he wants to yell but he doesn't --- he can't. “I'd rather you stay safe inside these walls with me, with most of our friends, and our family, Injun. Instead of wasting your life, thinking that you're doing something for the good of humanity’s race but when in reality, you're just bait.”

Renjun is lethargic. His eyes are about to droop, his legs are like the soggy noodles Yerim gave him earlier during the discharge, his head is reeling around, he’s seriously about to vomit anytime soon, and he really doesn't want to argue with Jeno anymore. He's just tired.

“I'm not changing my mind, Jeno,” Renjun firmly states with unwavering faith. “If you want to enter into Harrison, then go. But I'm going with the Survey Corps. I’m willing to sacrifice myself for whatever shitty race we have if it’s going to make it even slightly better ---”

Jeno scoffs, it was the most un-Jeno thing ever for him to do such a thing, “That’s what every soldier there thought before they all wasted their lives training to be titans food, doing nothing for us at all!”

Renjun loses it when all he sees is rage.

“It’s my fucking opinion, Jeno!” He’s screaming now. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop until he’s finished. He’s holding one of the bunk bed’s pillars so tightly, he knows that his knuckles are turning white, but he absolutely doesn’t care when all he can see is red. “I'll decide what I want in my shitty life and if you think I’m throwing my life away, sure, go ahead, Jen! But I’ll choose what I think is right so you can leave and suffer inside these shitty walls like a fucking ---”

“Uh, guys,” Jaemin pops his head in, eyes wide and totally oblivious to the fact that Jeno is on the verge of choking up and sobbing along with Renjun, who is one step ahead of ripping off his childhood friend’s head. Renjun wishes he were to be Jaemin instead. 

“Donghyuck and I made some sweets for our discharge celebration, so if you guys want some, just go outside!” He grins at them with his blinding white teeth. It’s cute that he’s a totally dense airhead but he also interrupted Renjun mid-sentence so it doesn’t excuse him of Renjun’s fuelling spite. 

Jaemin blinks at them, gazing at them with puzzlement. “Did I walk in on a bad moment?” He asks. Maybe not that dense. 

“No, not at all!” Renjun plasters on a smile before sauntering over to the door. He doesn’t spare a glance at Jeno’s way before walking outside with Jaemin and big void in his chest.


	3. baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sucks too im actually very serious abt this sucking oh my god

“I’m baked,” Ten says to Johnny as they file out of the classroom.

“Same.” Johnny’s mind reverts back to Yukhei in the classroom. In an attempt to cheat, Yukhei had rewritten everything in the textbooks to the insides of his multiple band bracelets. But shame for Yukhei, because Professor Stein isn’t an idiot and Yukhei’s still hanging on the dart board in the room. Johnny bets two more hours for his regeneration. 

“Grocery duty tonight?” Ten asks, to which Johnny nods. The first time they entered the dorms together, they agreed to do groceries individually in different days of the week but after some time, the routine was eventually broken and now, Johnny and Ten go together for groceries. No one was complaining anyways. 

“Hey, Saber!” 

They both turn around in sync, to face Nakamoto Yuta and his meister and also boyfriend, Dong Sicheng. They both have a noticeable glint in their eyes that just screams murder, maybe it's their couple thing to be so murderous after a stressful event.

“What do you say about a little combat?” Yuta offers, cracking his knuckles. “Saber versus Claw, what do you say?”

Ten doesn’t even have to ask when their minds are already in sync with their wavelengths as meister and weapon, he’s already melted himself into Johnny’s arms as a saber. It’s familiar like this, Ten is fits right into his hand perfectly as always. 

Sicheng already has Yuta on his arm, sharp claws glimmering in the light. The same indiscernible glint in his eyes are present once again and Johnny can’t help but smirk. 

“Loser team buys the winner team takoyaki afterwards.”


	4. level 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was Okay 
> 
> p.s tknr stands for toaru kagaku no railgun kshsksjs

It’s Day Ten. Doyoung has just been elevated to a Level Five Esper and in a span of two days, there’s already a research lab specified just for him. Of course, it’s gonna be the usual: drugs, tests, some stimulation, drugs, and even more tests. He couldn’t complain despite the overtime though. He did, after all, sign up for this program, already in knowledge of the consequences.

(He’s mainly doing it for the money.)

He’s on grocery duty this time. Mark had already done so in past three days, knowing how busy Doyoung is after being promoted to Level Five. Doyoung’s more than grateful to have such an understanding roommate that takes form in the being that is Mark Lee.

“Hey, kid, mind doing us some favors?”

Doyoung turns his attention to a rough voice across the street. He recognizes familiar street thugs cornering a young boy, a student. He doesn’t look scared nor does he looked pleased. He’s simply just there, not sparing the three men a single glance as he sits by the outdoor tables of the convenience store, which just so happens to be Doyoung’s destination.

Joy. 

Doyoung palms through his deck of cards in his pocket by instinct. He can only shock them for a split second before he can provide the boy escape. He can’t provide more energy than that.

He cautiously crosses the street, waiting for an opening for an attack --- 

The three thugs are suddenly frozen in their tracks. There's actual frost around their legs, trapping them in their spot, wrapping around their feet like overgrown vines. 

It’s when Doyoung sees the source of all the ice. Emerging from the male student’s shoes, was frost, bright and spotless frost emitted from the boy’s foot. It doesn’t take Doyoung long that the student must be an Esper like him. He can only bet the boy’s around Level Three or Four --- or maybe even in par with Doyoung’s. He notes that off.

The student mutters something to the thugs before ice eventually breaks off of their legs like fragile crystal and it sends the thugs retreating away out of fear, one of them almost tripping over their feet.

“You seem to have a whole lot of fun watching there,” the unknown boy speaks up after moments of uneasy silence. It takes a while for Doyoung to realize that he was talking to him when the boy lifts his head up to peer at Doyoung with an indiscernible gaze. 

“You’re someone like me, right?” He says, voice almost amused if it weren’t for his eyes turning darker afterwards. The look alone sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine but the way the student held himself so perfectly within the fine line between composed and tensed was even more terrifying, almost as if he could obliterate Doyoung on the spot he stood now. The choker-like electrode he is adorned with shines and undoubtedly horrifies the shit out of Doyoung.

(Doyoung needs to stop being so scared. He’s a Level Five, after all.)

“I was.” Doyoung found his voice to speak up, despite it being rougher than he intended. “But it seemed that you finished off the job well enough.” 

The boy blinks up at him before his lips curl into a smirk, revealing deep dimples. Doyoung --- or anyone, really, could say he looked cute and dazzling if it weren't for the evident bloodthirst that glimmered in his brown eyes. 

The student studies Doyoung a little longer than Doyoung would’ve liked before speaking again, “I’ll see you sometime,” he says abruptly afterwards. There’s tone in his voice that implied for Doyoung to not reply anymore and he confirms it by turning around, revealing a name engraved at the back of his electrode, barely covered by his varsity jacket. It read:

SUBJECT 789064

JUNG JAEHYUN 

LEVEL 5.2

OLYMPIAN RESEARCH LAB

 

Then the student disappeared in a flash, flickering off Doyoung’s vision. It leaves a large void in Doyoung’s chest and mind and a realization that he wasted thirty minutes of Doyoung’s grocery hour.

Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung repeats to himself when he enters the convenience store. The name repeats and strikes wonder in Doyoung’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this i just need something to get all these au ideas off my mind


End file.
